


take a break

by fallingyoonjin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, eric is sleepy babie, genuinely this has no plot, other than them cuddling and being soft, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: “what’s up?” he finally asks, lightly scratching the younger’s scalp with his nails. he gets a low purr in answer. after a while, eric turns his head on juyeon’s shoulder to face him. juyeon shivers from the puff of warm air on his neck. “tired. wanted to cuddle.” comes the slurred reply.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my juric bullshit, hello. i wrote this in 5 minutes cause i was so excited about finally getting my laptop back after a month so dont judge too harshly. i havent even proofread this but whatevs. its just 500 words of juric being soft, bc its what they deserve

”hyung, ’m tired”, is all the warning juyeon gets before he gets a heavy lapful of eric. he instinctively catches the younger boy, one hand gripping his hip and the other on his waist. eric wiggles lazily on top of juyeon’s thighs, bracketing them with his own. he huffs contently as he lets his head fall on the other’s firm shoulder. juyeon chuckles quietly, lifting his hand to stroke eric’s blond strands.

“what’s up?” he finally asks, lightly scratching the younger’s scalp with his nails. he gets a low purr in answer. after a while, eric turns his head on juyeon’s shoulder to face him. juyeon shivers from the puff of warm air on his neck. “tired. wanted to cuddle.” comes the slurred reply.

juyeon hums, sliding his hand down eric’s waist to his slim thigh, squeezing the toned muscle in thought. he had been working on his history essay, laptop open and papers and highlighters scattered all over the kitchen table, but he’d been at it for – he checks his watch – three hours now, so maybe a break wouldn’t be such a bad thing. he makes a decision.

“all right, babe, up we go.” he holds eric by his butt as he stands, making sure he doesn’t fall off. eric immediately wraps his legs around juyeon’s waist and tightens his hold around his neck. he doesn’t raise his head but makes a questioning sound. juyeon strokes his back with one hand while making his way toward their shared bedroom. their only bedroom really, since they live in a small student apartment that has a bathroom, tiny kitchen that connects to an equally tiny living room and then their bedroom. they make do however, and even though it’s small, it’s _theirs_ , even if only on rent. when juyeon graduates, he’s going to look for a job in the town, and they can buy a bigger apartment while eric finishes his studies.

“we’re going to take a nap, does that sound good?” juyeon asks a sleepy eric, who nods as fervently as he can in his state. they enter their bedroom and juyeon gently deposits his boyfriend on the bed before climbing in himself. he’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and eric is only in juyeon’s shirt that’s too big for him and underwear, so he doesn’t bother changing. instead he gathers the blankets and pulls them to cover them. eric burrows close, resting his head on the elder’s chest and tangles their legs together. juyeon lets out a sigh, finally being able to relax. he starts playing with eric’s hair again, letting his eyes close. eric is soon lulled to sleep by his administrations, breathing slowing down. juyeon presses a kiss blindly on his temple, letting his hand still. he revels in the quiet and the comforting weight of his boyfriend on his chest. yeah, a break really was a good decision.


End file.
